


Allsorts - Short Fic From Tumblr Prompts

by elrhiarhodan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Eobarry, F/M, Gen, Grief, Jarrison, M/M, Madness, Mpreg, Multi, Time Travel, Tumblr Prompts, UST, Unrequited Love, barrison, episode tags, five-sentence meme, short bits of fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A variety of short ficlets (most from a five-sentence meme) on various subjects without a unifying theme (other than angst).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For Preussich_Blau

**Author's Note:**

  * For [preussisch_blau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preussisch_blau/gifts), [irishfino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/gifts), [trufflemores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores/gifts), [RefugeeofTumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefugeeofTumblr/gifts), [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).



_He walked into the Cortex, stopped, and shook his head with a smile._

The man once known as Harrison Wells sighed and looked around the place. Not much had changed - maybe it was a little messy, but that was easily fixable. He walked over to the display with Barry’s suit, noting the white emblem and wondering when Cisco made the change.

He really didn’t want to admit it, but he’d missed this place. A year - an eternity - spent in the vast nothingness of a time paradox had taught him to appreciate the now.

All in all, it was good to be back.


	2. For Silvernightengale (RefugeeofTumblr)

_Barry pulls his head back around the corner like he's been burned, trying desperately to erase the memory of what he's just seen._

Cisco and Wells? 

Barry bites his knuckles and tries not to cry at seeing the two men he loves best in this world having sex. Since he’d come out of the coma, he’s dreamed about making a life with Cisco - wasn’t that why he always turns to him at the end of every viewing of Wrath of Khan and says inside his head, _“I have been and always shall be your friend”,_ the declaration of love he could never manage to say. 

Cisco, who says those words to him every time, takes his own non-answer in stride, and who could blame him, when he's also mooning after Iris, dating Linda, breaking Patty’s heart.

And yet there's another Harrison Wells who looks at him like the sun rises and sets with his very existence, and yet had no trouble finding him wanting, too.

Barry runs away, heart shattered, but what else was new?


	3. For Anon

_His eyes shone with unshed tears, happiness mixing with a dreadful fear of what was to come._

He’d save his mother, and by extension, he’d saved his father. He’d saved himself. And yet he knew that there would be a price for this act; everyone he knew - Iris and Joe, Caitlin and Cisco, his friends at the precinct - would be different, they wouldn’t know him now. 

He could feel the paradox forming, he could feel this existence dying out. He’d made his choice.


	4. For Preussisch_Blau

_The air was heavy, weighted down by the stench of copper and ozone in equal measures._

Eobard tried not to breathe as he walked past the piles of corpses that Zoom had left behind in a celebration of death and destruction. 

He, Eobard Thawne, was a man who rarely cared for the living in this century and never worried about ending lives that got in his way, but there were few things that made him angrier than wanton destruction. It was well past time to deal with this rogue speedster and his not-so-merry band of misfits. And once that was done, he’d hunt down the Flash and deal with him, too.

Barry Allen, for all his gifts, still needed to learn some basic lessons and he was, apparently, the only one who could teach him.


	5. For Irishfino

_“Dude, I think I’m pregnant with a meta food baby.”_

Harry looked at Cisco and wondered how the boy could be so clueless. “I hate to tell you, but it’s not a food baby - meta or otherwise - that you’re pregnant with.” He looked over at Caitlin for confirmation, and she nodded.

“Seriously, I’m _pregnant?!?!?!_ ” Cisco put a hand over his slightly bulging belly.

Iris just smirked and patted her own bulging belly, “Join the club, Cisco. This is what happens when you have sex with speedsters.”

Caitlin asked a few questions and gave him a rough due date, “You’ll pop in about seven months, probably six weeks after Iris and ten weeks after Harry.”


	6. For Trufflemores

"You could have had everything you ever wanted!" Eobard howls, aware that the dream is over the dream is dead the dream is gone and he can't think about everything he will never have or it might kill him.

He attacks and Barry doesn't fight him and that hurts almost as much as the death of his dream. Barry doesn't fight him and he doesn't rage and he doesn't beg. His utter stillness is not one of surrender, though, that is something Eobard knows like his name. The posture is a trick, a tactic, a pose to lull him, to make him lower his guard.

But he won't, and he screams, "Say SOMETHING."

Barry responds with three simple words, "I forgive you." 

At first, the words do nothing to calm the chaos in his mind and he's ready to plunge his hand into Barry's heart, but he stops. Not out of fear, but out of curiosity. How can Barry Allen forgive the unforgivable?


	7. For Saekhwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toska - Harrison Wells and Joe West ( **Toska**  (Russian)  a dull ache of the soul, a longing with nothing to long for)

Joe didn’t think it would hit him this hard. The thing he had with Harry was a fling, it was supposed to mean nothing. It was supposed to be some stress relief, some mutual itch-scratching. It was not supposed to involve hearts and emotions and needs.

But somehow, Joe began to care for Harry. He began to look forward to his company - both in bed and out of it. He began to plan, to dream of a life together. Which was foolish beyond foolish. Harry was a big shot on his own earth, the head of a business that employed thousands of people. He wasn’t some crazy-ass, pulse-rifle-totting scientist with permanent bed head and a bad attitude.

Joe kept his pain to himself. It was bad enough Iris wasn’t talking to him, bad enough that Barry was caught in a perpetual cycle of grief and guilt. No one needed to know that he’d fallen in love and had his heart broken in the same moment.


	8. For Saekhwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt left by Saekhwa: "things you said in the spur of the moment"

Eobard’s on the ground, his body and face beaten to a bloody pulp, his eyes so swollen, he could barely see Barry hovering over him.  The words come out of his mouth without a second thought, “I'm sorry I killed her.”

Barry resolves into a solid mass of red - he’d been vibrating his whole body.  “What did you say?”

“I’m sorry.  I’m sorry I killed your mother.”

“You’re sorry now?  Only now, when you’re finally defeated?”

Eobard shakes his head and blood fills his mouth.  Something’s ruptured, badly.  “I’ve been sorry for a long time.  Sorry when I watched you grow up and become the man who became the Flash, sorry when I watched embrace your powers and turn into something extraordinary.  Sorry when I taunted you and betrayed you.”  Then words became too much effort.

“Why, why now?  Why put us through centuries of this fighting.”

Eobard summons the last of his strength.  “Because I knew you’d never forgive me.  And it was easier to bear your hate.”

Barry wipes at the blood on Eobard’s face - or maybe the wetness are tears, he’s too broken, too lost to discern one from the other.  “It could have ended differently, Thawne.  _Eobard_.”

Eobard feels a frisson of something that is too much like hope when Barry says his name.  “No, it couldn’t.  This is our ending, our only future, written in blood and death and hatred.”

Barry shakes his head, as if to deny the inevitable.  “You always have to be such a melodramatic twat.”

Eobard tries to laugh, but it hurts too much.  “One of my few character flaws.”

“Few?  That’s something we can argue about another time.”

“I’m out of time, Flash.  You’ve done good work today.”

Barry laughs again.  “Like I said, melodramatic twat.”

“Don’t make me laugh, it hurts.”

“Good.”

“Sadist.”

“Prick.”

Eobard had never imagined he’d be bantering with the Flash when he’s only heartbeats from death.  And then world disappears in a rush of speed.  Too few heartbeats later, he’s flat on his back in the STAR Labs med bay and a pair of familiar faces are looking down at him, with twin expressions of shock.  In the background, he hears Barry command, “Fix him.  We’ve got a conversation to finish.” 


	9. For Wanderingxrivers

_Cisco Ramon was many things, a neat freak was not among them._

He wasn’t a slob either, his self-generated chaos had a particular order to it and he could always find what he was looking for. Unless someone got into his stuff and decided to reorganize. Cisco adored Cynthia, he really, truly did. She was smart and sexy and could kick his ass. But if she ever reorganized his workroom again, he was going to have to kill her.


	10. For Randomsakura

_Barry falls on the ground, hard._

The Man in Yellow stands above him, fists clenched, eyes glowing red, his voice distorted as he commands, “Get up, Flash, get up and fight me.” Barry looks up and despairs; how can he fight this demon, this murderer, the man who killed his mother and yet loves him with every word, every look.

“I don’t want to fight anymore, Eobard.”

“If you don’t, I’ll destroy everything that you love.”

Barry closes his eyes, but the tears still fall as he whispers, “You already have.

**Author's Note:**

> And as always, feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
